


Thinkin' about you

by baksu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baksu/pseuds/baksu
Summary: Scoups starts messaging Jeonghan selfies. Yes, he has ulterior motives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the 2018 Japan Arena Tour. Room assignments are like, complete and utter guesswork.

**boss**  

dude look how great my hair looks today

**angel**

lol k

 

**boss**

but seriously i am looking fine

 

**angel**

dude i was right next to u 

and my hair is clearly shinier 

 

**boss**

dw i remember

of course

but your hair is always good so whatever

 

**angel**

lol i know ʚ(*´∀`)ɞ

 

 **boss**  

but there was this one time...

**angel**

i think my forehead looks v good in that one ʚ(｡-_-｡)ɞ

 

**boss**

but your eyebrows tho

 

**angel**

**boss**

i am scary af

as if your halloween costumes are better

 

**angel**

um hello

beat this.

 

**boss**

i mean i would

 

**angel**

im going to sleep now night 

 

**boss**

sleep tight angel


	2. Chapter 2

**boss**

hows my angel this morning?

 

**angel**

r u ok

 

**boss**

yeah are you?

your gonna be late for practice if you don't shift your ass soon

dude we are literally all sitting on the bus waiting for you

 

*

 

**boss**

glad you could grace us with your presence

did you bribe the driver to wait again?

 

**angel**

seungcheol i love u but if u want to live pls let me sleep.

 

**boss**

its like a 10 min drive 

how much sleep were you expecting to get?

also you love me??

**angel**

sleeping now

( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

**boss**

i feel so rejected

but i'll wake you up when we get there

 

*

 

**boss**

remember this?

**angel**

what

i mean

yes but

why 

and also

do u google "wet scoups" often?

 

**boss**

as if you've never done it

how do you know that is what comes up when you search "wet scoups"?

 

**angel**

i think you should be more worried about your own vanity searches tbh

 

**boss**

not when the results are as fiiine as these

just saying

 

**angel**

fight me

 

**boss**

i mean i would but it would be a crime to ruin that beautiful face

 

**angel**

agreed

 

**boss**

also now whos vanity searching?

 

**angel**

it's all for u darling 

 

**boss**

well in that case i appreciate it

 

*

 

**jihoon**

why are you googling yourself what happened 

 

**boss**

what?

 

**jihoon**

i can see your phone

is this about that thing?

 

**boss**

which thing?

 

**jihoon**

because you know no one got a clear photo of that 

or did they?

 

**boss**

no i'm just sending pictures to someone 

 

**jihoon**

someone being jeonghan who is like two seats down from you man 

 

**boss**

yeah and?

 

Jihoon stared down at his phone, then over at Seungcheol, who studiously avoided his glare. He turned the volume of his music up and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famichiki is a crispy fried chicken fillet available at Family Mart 24/7. It is generally regarded as the most delicious fried chicken available at Japanese convenience stores.

**angel**

can u go get me famichiki

 

**boss**

i'm not your bitch

get your own chicken

 

**angel**

rude (ノД`)・゜・。

 

**boss**

you are the one making unreasonable demands

what will you do for chicken?

 

**angel**

i will repay you

reasonably 

 

**boss**

care to elaborate on that?

or do i just have to take it on trust?

 

**angel**

ill give u ¥200

 

**boss**

i am pretty sure it actually costs more than that

how much chicken do you want anyway?

 

**angel**

forget it

joshua is gonna get it for me

so there ( ￣っ￣)

 

**boss**

shit i already put on my coat

oh well

guess i can go buy my own chicken and not give you any

 

**angel**

say hi to shua for me! 

 

**boss**

i'll tell him not to buy you any

 

Seungcheol hadn't realised how much his feet were aching until he shrugged his coat on and left the hotel room. He caught up to Joshua near the elevator. 

"Don't tell me you're buying Jeonghan chicken," he said. 

Joshua stared at him blankly. "Well, they have Coke Peach, Coups-hyung. And the convenience store is just downstairs."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped inside. 

"You shouldn't let him order you around like that," Seungcheol said. 

Joshua just looked at him with big innocent eyes. "It's no big deal."

"You know he asked me first, right?"

"Um, sure. I guess that explains all the texting." 

"He doesn't only text me about  _chicken._ " 

"Of course not, hyung," Joshua said placidly. 

The elevator arrived at the ground floor and Seungcheol followed Joshua towards the Family Mart just outside the hotel. He headed straight for the counter and eyed up the chicken selection. There was one piece of delicious, succulent, Family Mart Chicken left on the rack. Joshua was too busy in the drinks section to beat him to it. 

"Kore wo kudasai," Seungcheol said, pointing at the chicken. Luckily the clerk understood and packaged it in a special little paper bag for him, before putting it into another plastic bag. He smiled widely at the clerk and paid, quickly retreating before Joshua could notice. 

Joshua picked up his Coke Peach and headed to the counter just in time to see Seungcheol disappear from the store. When he reached the counter it looked like they were out of chicken. 

"Um, one Famichiki please?" He tried. The clerk replied in rapid Japanese. Joshua understood exactly nothing and ended up paying for the Coke and leaving. He pulled out his phone and opened up Google Maps to see if there was another Family Mart nearby.

*

**boss**

 

**angel**

can u stop sending me google images 

i'm serious

i have scissors and I'm not afraid to cut your hair in your sleep 

 

**boss**

i got the last one in the store btw

so i don't know what shua's plans are but i guess your not getting any anytime soon

also carats would kill you in your sleep if you touched my hair

 

**angel**

doubtful 

but ok

...

please can i have the famichiki (*´Д｀人)

 

**boss**

i am willing to negotiate

 

**angel**

all my love is for u

 

**boss**

prove it

 

**angel**

i'm in room 409 pleeeeeeaseeeeeee

 

**boss**

shua is still out right?

 

*

 

There were seven Family Marts nearby, the closest one was only seven minutes away so Joshua decided to risk it. Technically he wasn't supposed to be out at all, but Jeonghan had really wanted that chicken, and he'd been dieting so much lately that Joshua just wanted to feed him. 

Luckily the Family Mart had a whole tray of chicken and Joshua managed to order in passable Japanese. At least, it was passable enough that he acquired the chicken. Smiling, he headed back to the hotel. 

 

*

 

Seungcheol knocked on the door, chicken in hand. It only took a minute for a sleepy-looking Jeonghan to open the door.

"You were serious," Jeonghan said. 

"Of course, but this chicken doesn't come for free," Seungcheol winked. 

Jeonghan stared at him. He looked freshly showered and his cheeks were slightly pink. 

"I gave Shua my wallet," Jeonghan said. 

"You promised me all your love." 

"Oooh," Jeonghan said. "Well, that's easy then."

"So I can come in," Seungcheol asked, holding up the chicken in what he hoped was a somewhat seductive way, while gazing into Jeonghan's eyes. Jeonghan bit his lip, staring at the chicken. He reached for the chicken. Seungcheol easily evaded Jeonghan's hand, and hid the chicken behind his back. 

Jeonghan kept leaning forward, but instead of reaching for the chicken he put one hand on Seungcheol's hip and leant in close. Their eyes met, and Jeonghan didn't stop leaning in, his eyes heavy-lidded and fixed on Seungcheol. For a second everything went still and warm as Jeonghan's lips brushed Seungcheol's cheek. His lips lingered in a soft, warm kiss. Then he snatched the chicken from Seungcheol and spun away, closing the door behind him without another word. 

"Seungcheol-hyung?" Joshua said. 

That was when Seungcheol stopped staring blankly at the door. 

"I was just...leaving." He spun away from the door at headed back towards his room. Luckily Joshua was back inside his room when Seungcheol realised he was headed in the wrong direction. 


	4. Chapter 4

**boss**

did you enjoy the chicken?

cos i enjoyed the repayment

**angel**

did u do something to joshua he seems kinda spooked 

**boss**

i think he saw me leaving your room

maybe he is just sad because you prefer my chicken tho

**angel**

you're both terrible for my diet 

**boss**

your love of chicken is terrible for your diet

**angel**

night (ー３ー).。oＯ

 

*

 

**boss**

i'm so bored 

save me from googling myself

**angel**

i highly recommend sleep 

 

**boss**

sleeping is boring

at least when your sleeping alone

 

**angel**

i cant believe u r insulting my passion like this 

 

**boss**

sleeping doesn't count as a passion

i know you can show more passion than that

 

**angel**

****

if u insist 

 

**boss**

you could bring that to my room instead of sleeping tonight

 

**angel**

whats in it for me

 

**boss**

what do you want?

i am pretty open

 

**angel**

i hope u realise my makeup artist is reading this over my shoulder and she is suggesting a lot of dirty things

i am scandalised 

 

**boss**

what kind of things? 

 

**angel**

it involves rope

 

**boss**

kinky

we can start with something more vanilla if you want tho

dealers choice

 

**angel**

noona suggests saving our passion for the stage

 

**boss**

i have more than enough passion to give and you know it

 

*

 

**jihoon**

i just heard way too much about your love life from Hayoon 

 

**boss**

is everyone reading over people's shoulders now?

what happened to manners?

and more importantly what did you hear?

 

**jihoon**

i think it's better i do not repeat these "passionate" lies

 

**boss**

but am i getting laid tonight or not?

inquiring minds want to know

 

**jihoon**

i think you are getting a good nights sleep tonight 

so you can perform well tomorrow 

 

**boss**

i always perform well if you know what i mean

i don't need sleep for that

 

**jihoon**

if you mean the choreography then i completely disagree

if you mean something else i DO NOT WANT TO KNOW 

 

*

 

**boss**

so about tonight 

 

**angel**

ughhhh

i'm already in bed

did i forget something??

 

**boss**

well i was kind of hoping we would get to try out some of hayoon's suggestions 

but i can come join you for that

if you are already in bed then we are halfway there

 

Jeonghan stared at his phone bleary-eyed. It had been a long day, most of it spent on stage for Carat Camp and then the concert. He had been almost-certain Seungcheol was joking about them getting cosy. He _was_ certain that Seungcheol did not know what Hayoon had suggested. He put his phone down on the bedside table and stretched, yawned, and scrunched up his face in thought. 

"Is Seungcheol sending you pictures again?" Joshua asked. 

"How did you know?"

"You get that, you know, look. On your face."

"What look?" Jeonghan yawned. 

"Like you're really confused. Um, are you? Because I mean, we can talk about it?" 

Jeonghan pulled the covers up to his neck and sighed. "There's nothing to talk about."  _Yet,_ he thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**boss**

so are we not talking now?

 

**angel**

i fell asleep ε♡з

see you on the bus?

 

**boss**

ofc

that is so you

hope the beauty sleep paid off cos i missed your face

 

**angel**

****

 

**boss**

it is a great face

i also have a great face

i'm sure you can think of some uses for it

****

 

**angel**

i can think of a few 

 

**boss**

glad we're on the same page

 

**angel**

**( *¯ ³¯*)♡**

 

**boss**

****

 

**angel**

u know

i rly appreciate

all this googling u do for me

 

**boss**

believe me i am willing to do more than google for you

 

**angel**

...

i might be ok with that 

 

**boss**

i hope you'd be more than ok with it

btw the bus is leaving

 

Jeonghan checked the time. "Shit." He had been all ready to go and then Seungcheol had started sending him those damn selcas. He had to run for the bus and then got stuck sitting next to Wonwoo who was playing a really noisy shooting game on his phone. Jeonghan tried to twist around in his seat and spot Seungcheol, who was sitting near the back of the bus but instead caught Jihoon shooting him a  _look_. Jihoon, who was sitting right behind Seungcheol. 

He opened up the chat and scrolled up. Each picture was worse than the last and none of them did Seungcheol justice. They didn't capture the devilish glint he got in his eye on stage, or the way he tilted his chin up and looked you straight in the eye. They didn't capture the heat his touch left on Jeonghan's body when he brushed past him in practice or on stage. Jeonghan bit his lip and shifted in his seat.   

 

**angel**

so

theoretically 

is this a 

one night thing?

 

**boss**

it doesn't have to be

like i said

dealers choice

 

**angel**

pick your poison

 

**boss**

i pick you obviously

but i don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with

so if you want it to be one night no strings 

i can probably do that

probably

fuck jihoon is probably reading over my shoulder again

 

Jeonghan looked over to see that Jihoon was indeed reading over Seungcheol's shoulder. Jihoon caught him looking and squinted at him in a Very Disdainful way. 

 

**angel**

let's talk about it tonight 

 

*

 

"OK, so you remember that one time," Jeonghan began. Vernon's face fell. 

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that," Vernon hissed. 

Jeonghan tilted his head to one side. "Well, we aren't going to talk about it, I just need you to keep Joshua company tonight." 

"Is this about Seungcheol because wow, wow I thought Hayoon was just making that shit up holy crap Jeonghan are you guys," Vernon made a confusing gesture with his hands. "Like for real Jeonghan?"

"That's another thing we're not going to talk about," Jeonghan said, sweetly. He smiled at Vernon. Vernon did not look any less concerned. "Because I just need a small favour."

"Wow, like, are you sure you wanna," Vernon made the same gesture again, waggling his fingers at Jeonghan. "With Seungcheol." 

Jeonghan was pretty sure he wanted something with Seungcheol but he had spent so many years in awe of Seungcheol's charm and effortless sensuality. It was hard to imagine himself the target of everything that Seungcheol put out into the universe. Even when they reviewed footage he often found himself following Seungcheol with his eyes instead of himself. It was nice to be on the receiving end of all that. 

"I just need you to keep Joshua company tonight. And never mention this to Hayoon." 

 

*

 

Joshua was sitting on his bed strumming on his guitar when there was a knock at the door. He figured Jeonghan had just misplaced his room key because he had been looking pretty weird earlier and got up to answer the door. 

"Hey," Vernon said. He was wearing a hotel robe and carrying his suitcase. 

"Uh, hi." 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, sure. I mean. What?"

"We got switched." 

"You and me? So I need to room with Coups now?" It had been a long day and Joshua was not looking forward to packing away everything just because of some room mixup. 

"Oh no, no, no, I'm rooming with  _you_." 

"O...kay." Joshua moved out of the way so Vernon could enter the room. "I mean I thought the rooms were set for this tour? There was that whole fight about it, remember?" 

"I remember," Vernon said. They had resorted to rock, paper, scissors before it had become an actual brawl. He pulled his suitcase into the room and set it down next to Jeonghan's. "Wanna do face masks?"

"Uh, sure," Joshua said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Seungcheol was prepared for Vernon's eye-roll as he padded out of the bathroom in only a towel but, honestly, they'd all lived together for long enough that having shame wasn't really an option. Seungcheol had never had much of it anyway but it had taken some of the others a while to adjust to having absolutely no privacy around one another. However, when he came out of the bathroom, he saw that practically all of Vernon's stuff was gone. There were still a couple of shirts strewn over the desk chair and an open bag of mini Twix bars but, otherwise, pretty much everything of Vernon's was gone.

He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and reluctantly headed back into the bathroom to dry it. He reached for the hair dryer. That was when he heard a knock at the door. Seungcheol really, really hoped it was Vernon. There had been several occasions when fans had managed to get their room numbers and he was absolutely not dressed for that. 

He padded back into the bedroom and reached for the door handle with one hand, adjusting his towel a little with the other and making sure it wasn't slung too indecently low, just in case. 

"You really need to stop forgetting your key," he started, as he pulled open the door. It wasn't Vernon and it wasn't a mob of fans with way too many phone cameras either. "Oh-" he said, "or not."

His face broke into a smile before he could quite hold it back. The big, blinding genuine one he got sometimes which he could just about reproduce on command but which came more easily unbidden and was harder to repress than he'd like.

"Hi," Jeonghan said. 

His eyes were fixed somewhere that was definitely not Seungcheol's face and Seungcheol was more than okay with that. 

"You look..." Jeonghan said, "good. Actually, I think I should come inside before someone takes some great pictures to add to the ‘wet scoups’ Google search." 

"You can take those pictures if you want." Seungcheol took a step backwards into the room and Jeonghan followed. Seungcheol had to keep stepping backwards to maintain some space between them but he was tempted to just let Jeonghan walk right into his space, open hotel room door be damned. 

"Seungcheol-" Jeonghan started.

"We should shut the door." 

Seungcheol took a step back towards Jeonghan, whose eyes widened and lips parted prettily as he drew in an audible breath. Seungcheol reached behind him and pushed the door shut. 

"Much better," he said.

He saw Jeonghan exhale and they were so close that he could almost feel Jeonghan’s breath against his cheek.

“It is better, right?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Yeah, better,” Jeonghan said. “But I—Seungcheol, are we actually doing this? After years of, um, like,” Jeonghan swallowed and all Seungcheol wanted to do was kiss him. He would kiss his lips first but then his neck, to feel the way his throat moved when he swallowed like that, and he would mouth his way along Jeonghan’s jawline to see if he could feel the intake of breath. 

“If you want to, then yes.” 

“Yes,” Jeonghan said. He said it quietly but there wasn’t any hesitation. It seemed more like he'd been waiting to say it, as certain as a line in a well-rehearsed song. 

“Well then,” Seungcheol reached up a hand and buried his fingers in Jeonghan's hair. His skin was still wet from the shower and when he cupped the back of Jeonghan’s head, damp skin against silky dry hair, he could feel a slight hitch in Jeonghan’s breathing. He pulled Jeonghan closer and leant in. Jeonghan closed his eyes before their lips met so Seungcheol closed his own.

It was a chaste kiss at first, just a press of lips to lips. Seungcheol knew his own lips were chapped from lip tints and cold weather but Jeonghan’s felt soft against them. For a second he lingered, feeling nothing but the softness, thinking of nothing but the simple pleasure of a chaste kiss. Then he shifted the angle and felt Jeonghan's lips part under his. He responded in kind and let his tongue press lightly against Jeonghan's teeth before pulling back. It seemed like the fulfilment of a kind of promise. 

“Fuck, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said. He brought his own hand up to touch Seungcheol’s face, cupping his cheek and then pressing a thumb against his cheekbone before pressing their lips together again briefly. “How long have you-”

“Too long.” 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said again. 

Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's waist and pulled him closer. “You should probably take your clothes off if you don't want them to get wet.”

“Make me,” Jeonghan said, his smile bright with the dare of it. His eyes were bright too and Seungcheol knew that look. They were so close together that he could see his own face mirrored in Jeonghan’s, and the same look in his eyes.  

Seungcheol kissed him again and this time he let his hands wander. The hand already at Jeonghan's waist found its way under his hoodie and t-shirt. Jeonghan's skin was warm and smooth and Seungcheol was half tempted to drop to his knees then and there and press his lips to Jeonghan's stomach which, god, that was not a distraction he needed right now. 

He ran his other hand down the back of Jeonghan's neck and then down his spine. Jeonghan arched a little under his touch, and their chests pressed together, hot and damp. He kept touching Jeonghan until his hand came to rest on Jeonghan's waistband. Briefly, he pressed his fingers against the skin there, dipping them towards Jeonghan’s ass before he put one hand on either side of Jeonghan's waist under his clothes and slid them up over his ribs. He ran his thumbs over Jeonghan's nipples before pulling back from the kiss. 

“You know, I’m going to need a little cooperation here.”

Jeonghan smiled, “I think I can manage.” His face was a little flushed but his eyes were bright and Seungcheol couldn't repress the smile he gave in response. 

Jeonghan raised his arms like a child and Seungcheol pulled off his t-shirt and hoodie in one and threw them unceremoniously on the floor with a smile he had practised, a smile that aimed for the heart. It was a smile he threw around a lot, at fans and photographers both, and he knew it was a good one.  

Jeonghan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair to push it back into place and Seungcheol brought up a hand in response, pulling Jeonghan’s hand away.

“You look perfect,” he said and then, when Jeonghan looked unconvinced, “seriously.” 

He kissed him again, brief and easy, and he thought maybe they were getting used to it. God, he wanted to get used to this. 

“You can touch me, you know,” he said, looking down at Jeonghan's hands. He took one of them in his own and guided it up to his own chest. He knew his skin was still damp from the shower and his heart was racing a little more than it should. 

Jeonghan’s hand moved up over Seungcheol’s chest and onto his shoulders, tracing over the ridge of muscle there. He pulled Seungcheol in closer to kiss him again and Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan's thigh through his jeans, anchoring him close but not really close enough. 

Seungcheol let his lips stray, first over Jeonghan's lower lip which he bit softly provoking a stifled sound in Jeonghan's throat, then down over his jaw, burying his face in Jeonghan's neck. He couldn’t let himself linger there, couldn’t suck or bite at the soft warm skin, for fear of leaving a mark he couldn't explain away easily enough. 

Jeonghan let out a laugh though, just as Seungcheol was breathing him in, and said, “Your hair, it tickles,” because apparently no amount of post-shower towelling off could quite fix that. Seungcheol nipped at Jeonghan's collarbone lightly and the hand Jeonghan had on his shoulder tightened a little in response. 

Seungcheol ran his tongue down Jeonghan's chest and when he looked up halfway down he saw that Jeonghan had closed his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Seungcheol said, as he sunk to his knees on the carpet in front of Jeonghan and reached to unbutton his jeans. He sat back on his knees for a moment, looking up at Jeonghan through half-lidded eyes, and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out just enough to make his intentions unmistakable. 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said but it wasn't a question or even the start of anything else. 

Seungcheol had half expected a protest or a request so he said, “Yes?"

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said, “Yes.” The hand on Seungcheol's shoulder tightened again momentarily. “Please.”

Seungcheol prised open the button of the jeans one-handed and much too easily and smiled wickedly as he slid down Jeonghan’s fly. 

“You might want to sit down for this.”

They were practically inches away from the bed nearest the door—which happened to be Vernon's but really that was only a technicality at this stage. He was pretty sure he could consider Vernon checked out for the night—though by what miracle he wasn't sure.

“Did you have to bribe Vernon to leave?” Seungcheol asked.

“Well, more like blackmail,” Jeonghan said, “but it was worth it.”

“Very much worth it, I hope.”

Jeonghan turned and side stepped so he had his back to the foot of the bed and Seungcheol shifted on his knees to follow him. It was a little less comfortable than he'd prefer in the towel—which felt tighter than it had when he’d wrapped it around his waist earlier. 

“You look really, really fucking good from that angle, you know that, right?” Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol responded by pushing down Jeonghan's jeans. He moved in close to just let himself breathe over the fabric of Jeonghan's underwear before pressing his lips to Jeonghan's crotch. He heard Jeonghan inhale as he tongued over the outline of Jeonghan's cock. 

“Are you going to actually,” Jeonghan started, “because,” but he didn't get time to say anything else before Seungcheol hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Jeonghan's underwear and pushed them down to his jeans. 

“Now this,” Seungcheol said, “ _this_  is a view.” His face was inches from Jeonghan's cock which was hard enough already that it didn't bear much resemblance to how it looked in the glimpses Seungcheol had stolen back in their dorm. 

He put a hand on Jeonghan's thigh and applied just enough pressure to that Jeonghan understood what he meant and sat down on the bed, his eyes fixed on Seungcheol’s. Then he slid his hand up Jeonghan’s thigh and onto his cock. Jeonghan gasped and Seungcheol ran his tongue over his lower lip, looking up at Jeonghan, keen to gauge his reaction and let himself enjoy the way Jeonghan’s eyes widened, his pupils blown, cheeks flushed. 

Jeonghan still had one hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, the other was fisted in the bedsheet. 

Seungcheol ran his hand up Jeonghan's cock once, then twice, and said, “I think we need a little,” he indicated with a flick of his tongue what he meant, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan's. 

He held Jeonghan's cock steady in his hand as he slowly brought his tongue closer and then licked the head, slow and deliberate. 

He took one last look at Jeonghan's face, savouring the reaction, a look of intense pleasure, before closing his eyes and taking Jeonghan's cock into his mouth. 

He ran his tongue over the shaft, feeling it fill out, skin going taut under his tongue, inside the warmth of his mouth. He let himself take his time over it, adjusting the angle of his neck, not taking it all at once, his thumb and forefinger still wrapped around the base. 

He bobbed his head a little, starting slow, then a little faster, feeling the saliva swell in his throat. Jeonghan was making noises from the back of his throat that made Seungcheol want to never stop doing this, never stop feeling the way Jeonghan shifted under him or stop hearing those fucking sounds. If this was what Jeonghan sounded like after just a few seconds of head, Seungcheol definitely needed to know how else he could make him sing. 

The hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder tightened as Seungcheol angled Jeonghan's cock to hit the back of his throat. He took it first at an angle where it would find that slight resistance, too shallow to take all of Jeonghan at once, then shifted and pressed all the way down so that he could feel the whole length of Jeonghan's cock in his throat. The noise Jeonghan made then was incredible. It was the sort of noise he wished he could record and play over and over, revelling in the satisfaction of the fact that he’d been the one to provoke it. 

Jeonghan’s other hand came up to grab Seungcheol’s hair, and Seungcheol brought his own free hand up over Jeonghan's, guiding him to apply a little pressure when he wanted to. Jeonghan said his name then, “Seungcheol, I-” and there was a kind of reverence in the way he said Seungcheol’s name. 

They were moving slowly again now, Seungcheol pulling off mere inches at a time before taking the whole of Jeonghan's cock in his mouth again. He was pretty sure there were tears forming along the seam of his closed eyes but he didn't care. 

Jeonghan slowly loosened his grip on Seungcheol's hair and said, “Fuck, Seungcheol, I-” and Seungcheol pulled back a bit, letting Jeonghan's cock slip out of his throat so that the head rested on his tongue again for a moment, opening his eyes. Then he pulled off entirely, looking up into Jeonghan's face.

“You OK?” he asked, and he could see that a flush had crept up Jeonghan's chest, painting his skin with an uneven glow of pink. 

“Yeah, oh, yes, how are you so,” Jeonghan swallowed, “good at that?” Seungcheol grinned up at him. 

Jeonghan reached down to wipe a tear from the corner of Seungcheol’s eye. They looked at each other for a moment, Jeonghan's thumb resting on Seungcheol’s cheek, and then Seungcheol’s smile turned wicked again and he went back to the task at hand, tongue lapping at the head of Jeonghan's cock before going down on him again.

He sucked a little harder this time, hollowing his cheeks, moving slow to start with until he built to a rhythm which made Jeonghan’s breathing heavy and the noises start up again. 

“I'm getting close,” Jeonghan said, sounding almost pained, “really fucking close.” 

Seungcheol wondered if that meant he should stop. There were plenty of things left he wanted to do to Jeonghan and this might be the only chance he got. Still, it was hard to make himself stop when Jeonghan was gripping his shoulder like that, when he was making those sounds. 

“Oh fuck,” Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol felt Jeonghan's cock pulse against his tongue. Jeonghan's cum was hot as it filled his mouth and Seungcheol waited until he was sure Jeonghan was done before he pulled off slowly, swallowing it and then lapping at Jeonghan's cock to clean off the rest. 

Seungcheol sat back on his heels and looked up at Jeonghan who looked dazed. “Good?" he asked, wide smile fixed on Jeonghan.

“So good,” Jeonghan said. “I think,” he added a moment later, reaching out to Seungcheol's face with his hand, “you've got something there.” He ran a finger over Seungcheol's chin then brought it up to his mouth and licked it. 

“All gone?” Seungcheol asked, trying for playful but getting stuck somewhere halfway at the thought of Jeonghan tasting his own cum. 

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said, face mock serious. 

“Need a closer look?” Seungcheol asked, rising a little off his knees as he spoke. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Jeonghan's voice was playful but far from light and he pulled Seungcheol towards him just as Seungcheol brought himself to his feet. 

The first kiss was a little clumsy: Seungcheol standing and leaning down to kiss Jeonghan as Jeonghan leaned forwards into him. Then Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan back onto the bed and followed him down, loosening the towel so it fell open and gave him the freedom to straddle Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was laughing as he pulled Seungcheol down to kiss him again, then very deliberately licked at Seungcheol's chin. Their kisses tasted a little of the slight bitterness of Jeonghan's cum but Jeonghan kept pulling him in, hardly giving Seungcheol room to breathe. 

When Jeonghan's fingers brushed his cock, Seungcheol almost forgot to breathe all together. He gasped and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the glint in Jeonghan's eye and how Jeonghan's gaze moved in a clear line from Seungcheol's face to his cock.

“I think it’s payback time,” Jeonghan said, his smile more than a little filthy. If his actions were as good as the look he was giving Seungcheol, this was going to be good.

 

*

 

“Is this OK?” Seungcheol asked, as they lay sprawled on the bed, legs tangled together. At some point, he'd eventually fully liberated Jeonghan from his jeans. “Because if it’s not and you're never going to speak to me again, there are a few more things I want to do to you first.”

Jeonghan laughed. “It’s OK.” He brushed a finger down Seungcheol’s cheek. His smile bright and hair wrecked. Seungcheol had seen worse looks on him after two hours in hair and makeup. He was a perfect, fucked-out mess. 

“Good, because I don't know how I would have gone back to, well, anything if you decided one night was enough for you.” 

Jeonghan's expression was wide-eyed and his smile receded a little but his fingertips lingered over Seungcheol's jawline. 

“I know I shouldn't have pushed for this, shouldn't want it. We aren't bigger than the band and this could get messy and tough for all of us but I guess it already was for me." He ran a hand back through his hair, pushing it off his face, and looked at Jeonghan sprawled out beside him. "It got to the point where I,” he tried for a laugh and it came out fake and short but he thought maybe warm rather than bitter at least, "where I wanted this so badly that I would get jealous seeing you with the others. I was even jealous of Joshua." He could see Jeognhan's expression shift to incredulity tinged with amusement, a slight playful shadow shifting over his face. "Joshua. I know. And I know it isn't anything like that but he got to touch you so easily and whenever he wanted and you would drape yourself over him and I just thought, fuck, I wanted that. I wanted all of that. We're meant to be one team. 13 members, 3 units, 1 team. Seventeen. And we need to be that but I also almost thought I could just throw it away over wanting you." He made himself look away from Jeonghan's face, turned serious and open, and up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to let you throw away anything," Jeonghan said. "But also I am now definitely going to do more PDA with Joshua."

Seungcheol turned to him, incredulous. "PDA?" he said but then they were both laughing suddenly, and Jeonghan pulled him closer and angled their faces together into a kiss. 

"Let's keep this the fun kind of messy, OK?" Jeonghan said, as he pulled away, his smile tinged with mischief the way it was when they were playing a game and he was determined to win. 

"Deal," Seungcheol said.

 

*

 

**boss**

fyi i made vernon change rooms permanently

 

**jeonghan**

shua is gonna hate me

 

**boss**

as if anyone could hate you 

 

*

 

**doqt**

did u hear the couple going at it next door last night??

 

**hoshi-sama**

nope 

must be the room on the other side

 

**doqt**

isnt that scoups and vernon?

 

**hoshi-sama**

dont wanna know

kinda need to know how they manage it tho

how do they even meet girls??

 

**doqt**

did not hear any girls

 

**hoshi-sama**

K THEN

do not want to know

 

*

 

**doqt**

did u hear sex noises last night??

 

**jihoon**

noise cancelling headphones are a godsend

 

**doqt**

thats a yes right?

 

**jihoon**

...

**doqt**

i feel like u know something i dont

 

**jihoon**

trust me

hayoon will tell you

but you don't want to know

 

**doqt**

wow

ok

 

DK stared at his phone for a long minute, typing and then backspacing. _Is this,_ he typed, then backspaced. _Will this ruin,_ he typed, and then backspaced again. _I mean should we say something?_ , he deleted that too. He put down his phone and yawned. It was going to be an interesting morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
